Gary 3000/Quotes
This page is a list of all of Gary 3000's quotes. Parties Future Party *Greetings scientists *How do you do? *I'm glad you could join me *Good day to you *Hello, I'm Gary 3000 *You can call me Gary *Welcome, fellow scientists! *Thank you for coming *Welcome to the future! *I'm worried about these meteors *The future needs your help *My experiments are not exploding... *so I'm happy! *Do you mean... *The Extra Planetary Federation? *The Extra Planetary Federation *They travel through space *and protect planets from danger *I make their robos *If you visit the future again *Maybe you can meet the pilots *Right now they're away on a mission *Which is why I need your help! *Oh the Elite Penguin Force! *The Elite Penguin Force! *I remember the EPF *They saved the island many times *And I helped them with gadgets *But that was so long ago *Is Rookie the director in your time? *Oh that must come later *That was a curious day! *He almost blew up the Stage... *but his pet rock saved the day *I don't remember any details *Hmmm I don't remember *Oh that does sound familiar *I remember that invention! *I shouldn't say... *Alright everyone *Let's do science! *It's time for an experiment *I need volunteers! *Who would like to help? *Let's work on a robo! *What parts should we add? *Does it need... *a grill? *a net? *speakers? *fishbowls? *jackhammers? *spotlights? *Holograms projectors? *welds *Great additions *What an improvement! *You should be a robo designer *It can do everything! *It can't walk very well *It seems unstable... *DUCK! *whew *I think we're safe *Let's make rocket fuel *What should we put in? *We need to make it very far... *all the way to space! *Does it need... *Hot sauce? *Coffee? *I know that gets me moving faster! *Popcorn? *This will be excellent fuel *Stinky cheese? *Banana peels? *Power crystals? *With this we can blast off! *Oh dear, that isn't right *Quick scientists! Hide! *It appears that our experiment has malfunctioned *Have you attempted this experiment before? *Please do *Coffee would be much appreciated *Aha! This is much improved *Lightbulb emotes for science! *Hmm... *This requires more testing... *Can you help me mix this? *takes notes *Let us take notes *Any observations? *watches closely *thinks *ponders *I think so too *Hmm... I'm not sure *Step up here *That wasn't supposed to happen *It didn't work. Let's try again *Remember, safety first! *Inventing is my sole impetus *That means I enjoy inventing things *Do you have any ideas? *I will draw up some blueprints *An ingenious idea! Good work *I will make a note of your idea *Certainly! *I would be honored to be your friend *I accept all friend requests *Please send me a request to be friends *Scientist, ensure that you collect my background *Have you collected my background? *Just open my player card *Indubitably! *My favorite animal? *A fascinating alien snail.. *from Planet Y *What is your favorite animal? *My favorite game? *I enjoy a rousing game of chess *I do enjoy piloting robos *What is your favorite game? *My favorite sport is... *virtual Scorn battles *My favorite music? *I enjoy classical music... *like Cadence's pieces *My hobbies? *I like to collect things *Insects *Pins *Comics *Stamps *All sorts of things *You all look very sharp *I'm glad to see appropriate scientist attire *Anything is possible *With some tools *And some coffee *And some blueprints *And some glue *And some brown puffles *And some meteor fragments *You show impressive fortitude! *That means you're very determined! *Excellent knowledge! *Great work, my inventive friend *Alright let's go! *Follow me everyone *Let us expedite our progress! *Come this way! *Let us continue *This way *Over here *Hmm... *Which way is it? *Which way do we go? *Does anyone know the way? *Prepare to blast off *I'll teleport to space *Three two one... *Blast off! *Let's go to... *The Space Break Room *The Town *The Blast Off Bistro *The Robo Shop *The Interstellar Zoo *The Space Academy *Have you been to space? *Thank you for protecting the island *Even though you're from the past... *you're very good at using our gadgets *Gadzooks! *There are so many meteors! *Can you destroy some of them *Watch out for robot minions! *Protobot has sent forces... *to try to stop us! *Protobot is here! *We're on high alert! *Don't let him get any closer *We must defend the island! *Watch out for his meteor attack! *You'll need a whole squad to defeat him *Congratulations! *You have defeated Protobot *There may be a few stray meteors *But you've saved us all! *Without you... *there was 99.7% chance... *the island would have been destroyed! *The robos are my best invention *They can go where no penguin can go... *and blast meteors and robots to pieces! *This robo is called Fishstix *It can even go underwater! *This robo is called Big Red *It's powered by hot sauce *This robo is called the O'blaster *It can be piloted by puffles too! *But that was a long time ago *Now I'm Gary 3000 *But I'm not the same as your Gary *Not exactly. *Time travel is perplexing! *I can't tell you about the past... *err future *It would alter the timeline... *and create quantum quirks. *Don't worry though... *You have great friends... *to assist you with any dangers. *Just be careful around the Iceberg *Oh no! I've said too much already! *Protobot... *Protobot is very dangerous *He once took me captive! *He's flying towards us! *wants my secret to space travel... *so he can fly to new planets... *and assimilate them *Have you explored the Town? *I can't remember... *Do you have the Blast Off Bistro? *No? *It's a great place for sushi *This holo-statue of Fluffy... *was created for Fluffy Day 4014... *and we just haven't taken it down *This Lighthouse was transformed... *into a Space Academy *The robo pilots train here *The EPF is based here *It goes right up to space *Just take the elevator *But flying is awesome! *You can try the simulator *I bet you can't beat my high score! *Good work *plays training sim *You're ready for space flight! *Weeee *Being weightless feels great *Please feel free to relax *We need our pilots rested *if they're going to save us *Look at the all the stars *Do you know any constellations? *That one is the Big Dipper *And there is the Little Dipper *And this one is the North Star *Its scientific name is Polaris *This is my favorite spot... *to grab some food *They have great sushi *and hexagon pizza *It's a superior shape! *They also serve nuts and bolts *so the robos can eat too *This is high tech fashion! *You can paint your robos *Let's all paint them... *Blue and white! *Orange and black! *Pink and white! *Green and black! *That looks awesome! *I must excuse myself now. Take care! *I will most certainly be back soon *The time of my departure is nigh *Goodbye, scientists *Keep researching while I'm gone *I'm sure we will encounter each other again *I must be taking my leave now *Good luck in space everyone! *Enjoy the future, pilots! Category:Quotes of Mascots